Silence
by Inogen
Summary: What would of happened if a gothic and smart-alic teenage Aurors were the protecters of Harry Potter during the fifth year of Hogwarts? And just happened to be very obnoxious and annoy the hell out of other random students and people? Rated(Lan(CrudeHumor
1. Default Chapter

Silence: Prelude

By: Inogen and Korva

Disclaimers: We do not, under any and all circumstances own anything Harry Potter related, no matter however much we love our Sirius All that good stuff belongs to J.K.Rowling, though we are quite mad at her for part of the fifth book. Both glare evilly at author. sniffles

Note: Do NOT, and we repeat, DO NOT read this fanfic if you have not read the fifth Harry Potter book, unless you want to spoil the ending for yourself (you lazy bums, go read it for yourselves :p).

Inogen: Hiya!! I'm Nenuiel, and I am one of the co-authors of this Fanfiction!!

Korva: Boo. I'm t3h other author for this fic. Marvel at my 1337 5ki77z0rz (not really, but typing in 1337 is fun :p)

Silence:

Three shadows sat in silence in a room barely pierced by the dimmed candles drifting throughout the gloom. Two sat side by side in separate arm chairs, looking across a desk at the third figure. This solitary shade sat up straight, causing its silver hair to gleam and glisten in the faint light. Slender, aged fingers entwined casually on the wooden surface, and hidden eyes peered over half-moon glasses at the cloaked duo before them. "I have given you the all the terms and information required," a grave voice stated firmly, "Do you accept?" The two hooded figures turned to glance at each other. One of them swiveled in their seat and said bluntly in a low feminine voice, "As long as I get to kick some ass, I'm in." They then slouched back, allowing the warm, rich crimson fabric to float around them. Their companion, however, had yet to voice their opinion, and sat stiffly in the chair, "It is true then, what you say?" The soft, gentle phrase rang as if it had been blown by trumpets. The shadow behind the desk sighed, and leaned forward, allowing some of his features to evolve from the dark. "Yes," he responded tiredly, "Voldemort has returned." A sapphire hood fell forward even more heavily as a head tilted forward, "Our parents always feared this day would come again."

"Yeah, my parents wanted a whack at 'em, too bad they died before they got the chance," came a remark from the ruby cloaked form. The navy robed figure turned what would have been their face, and gave a low growl of warning. A chuckle softly erupted from the silver-haired outline, "You two are certainly your parent's children. But on a more serious note," he continued, "This is no game, your purpose is to protect, not to search out and fight." A sound of disappointment chirruped from one of the shadows, "Waddaya mean not fight? I want to kick Voldemort's ass—" A pale hand rose, giving a silent command, causing the argument to cease. Light blue eyes gleamed seriously as they caught the light surrounding them, "I understand why you want to hunt him, Gloward, but this is a very serious matter. A life is at stake." The figure cloaked in midnight visibly stiffened, "Yes, a life that has survived many attacks by this fiend before."

The eyes that had pinned Gloward to their chair now rested on the blue mantled figure, "True, but that does not mean he is not at risk. You, of all people, should know this." Both covered forms became completely still, one lowering their head, while the other started playing with pale fingers tipped with long black nails. They sat in uncomfortable silence before the man rose, and looked carefully at the two people before him. "I trust both of you. You have proven yourselves time and time again with your skills, despite your age. I believe you two can handle this." For a few moments, they remained in the position they were in, each thinking different thoughts. "If we do this damn babysitting job," the one in the crimson robe asked, "we will eventually meet up with that son of a bitch won't we?" Even under the red fabric, it was obvious that the person had their hands on their hips in a demanding fashion. The silver haired form frowned sternly, but another voice beside his snapped. "Geez, lovely language." The voice dripped in venomous sarcasm as it continued, "Can you be any more civilized? Especially since you not only within hearing of a member of the Order of Merlin, first class; but also the head wizard of WIZENGAMOT!!" The sarcastic hiss quickly turned into a full-fledged yell of annoyance, while their companion had cackled hysterically at the emotional reaction. Even the stern male smiled slightly despite the sternness that laced his voice as he answered the earlier asked question, "You might. But if that day comes you are to PROTECT the boy. Nothing more." The two figures had gained control of themselves as the wizard responded. The blue one nodded their head understandingly, while the other visibly pouted, "Do I at least get to smoke in the damn school?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"Pumpkin juice, sure."

"Nooo, I mean alcohol."

"In that case, no."

"Curse the shit out of annoying people?"

"No, unless told otherwise."

"Get books from the illegal part of the damn library?"

"No."

"Deal drugs?"

"The muggle enhancers? No."

"Set random fires?"

"No."

"Set traps?"

"No."

"Blackmail?"

"Not openly."

"WHAT THE HELL?! Don't I get anything out of this fucking deal?!"

"Yes, you get all the food that you can eat."

"YAY!!! FOOD!!!" the red robed figure started made a strange purring sound, making their friend shake their head. "Sorry," they apologized while looking over toward their partner, "I know we get more than just extra food, I'm guessing." The silver haired man nodded, "Of course. You get special authorization to go to Hogsmeade, since neither of you have guardians to sign your permission forms. You also get to walk around the school after curfew; as well as get to follow your charge anywhere, that includes all restrooms." The last little exception caused an evil, perverted chuckle emanate from the crimson form. "And your final omission, teachers will NEVER be allowed to deduct points from your house. No matter what you do, but-"

"YES!!!" came a joyful cry, interrupting. A pale fist pumped into the air as the ruby cloak flew in different directions as the wearer did a weird victory dance. Ignoring them, the sapphire covered form asked, "But what?" A smile crawled out from behind a white beard, "You can still get detention." The victory dance abruptly stopped in an odd position, allowing the dancer to crash to the floor. Melodious laughter broke out from the midnight robes at the other's reaction. The vermillion cloak was still spread out on the floor as a moan rose, "Fuck……….I'm going to be in multiple detentions every night then……"

"I'll make another loop hole here, you can only be allowed one detention per teacher per week. Beside these, you may be given other responsibilities and duties" The crimson figure jumped up, cheerful once again. Smiling gently, the wizard took his place behind his desk, and started scribbling on a piece of parchment. "That is all," he murmured, "you two are free to leave." The blue one bowed courteously, the red nodded curtly, and both turned to go down the spiraling staircase. "Oh, one more thing," fabric swished as the duo glanced over their shoulders. "Do not let yourselves be seen until the trial is over. In the meanwhile, watch and learn about him in any form necessary. Good luck." The crimson figure shrugged, "Sure." Then they tried to disappear down the stairs, but their companion grabbed their shoulder. Blue eyes looked up, "Yes?" The voice from the blue robe revealed a hidden sheepish smile, "We need to do our formal acceptance." Nodding, the man placed down his pen, and brought out his wand, the other two doing the same. Holding their rods out toward the man, two contrasting voices spoke as one, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we, here and now, swear to uphold our mission. We are now bound to the cause you have given us, and will not leave till finished or dead. This we solemnly vow." Twin balls of light appeared at the tips of each wand, waiting. Then Dumbledore raised his wand and stated simply, "I accept." The spheres entered the tip of his rod, causing it to glow for a few seconds before disappearing. They all put away their weapons, allowing Dumbledore to return to his writing, and his guests to leave his office. As soon as the duo vanished, an amused expression etched across his face, Hogwarts was in for an interesting year indeed.

Don't forget to R&R....or....face our wrath....X3

By the way...if you're interested in seeing a bit more of our personalities...check out these links:

Inogen:

Korva:

Know that we will post artwork on this links, so you can get character designs...eventually. wink


	2. Silence: Chapter 1

Silence: Chapter 1

Authors: Korva and Inogen

So you're back? ((blinks rapidly)) Wow...I'm surprised. Hey Korva!! We got some people back!! ((Korva looks up from Demon Diary)) Leave me alone!! I'm reading my manga!! ((goes back to reading)) Wah! You're no fun Korva-chan!! : P

Anyway…welcome back to Silence, our dedication to J.R. Rowling's Harry Potter series. nods energetically We love her books, but we sadly do not own ANY of her characters or plots. Even though Sirius is adored by both of us…(drools)

Once again, we repeat: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE 5TH BOOK!!!! If you do, you are ruining the story for yourself. So don't you tell us that we didn't warn you! poke poke

Korva: boo. Once again. Mwhahahahaha!!! ((goes off to read Demon Diary while holding Alex fish))

Inogen: ((eye twitches)) You and that dumb stuffed animal. Grrrr……..I shall steal it!! ((grabs Alex and runs like hell while Korva chases))

-------------

"Meow," pleaded a small cat winding around his legs. Sighing, Harry bent down, and picked up the white cat, stroking its soft fur. It purred strongly at his touch, and he smiled gently. "Since when does Professor Lupin own a cat?" he questioned the creature in his arms. It just rubbed its head against his shoulder lovingly as a response. "Man, Harry, that cat really likes you," noticed Hermione, "it doesn't purr for anyone else." Emerald eyes narrowed in thought, "Naw, it purrs for Sirius too. And I think for Lupin every now and again." She shook her head, though a smile lighted her face. A shrill yell suddenly rose from the floor below them, and both teenagers blanched. "Looks like something popped out that Mrs. Weasley didn't like," commented Hermione slowly. She started heading down the stairs, "We better see what's going on. Put down the cat Harry." Reluctantly he lowered the feline to the dusty wooden floor, and followed his friend down the staircase. The cat sat quietly on the surface on which it was placed, aqua eyes looking after where the black head had disappeared. A flicker of the shadows on the gloomy wall to the left caught its attention, making it turn its gaze.

For a long time, it just stared at an odd shaped shade near an old table. Suddenly, the shadow moved, and flew across the grimy wall, going down the same path that the two people had gone. The cat, if it could do such a thing, sighed and lopped down the stairs after it. When it had reached the second level, it saw the shadow flying towards the room where most of the wizards and witches of the house currently resided. The silhouette disappeared into the crack of the semi-opened doors, leaving its tracker behind. With hair standing on end, the white cat galloped down the hall. Such was its urgency, that it didn't see a pair of legs before it was too late. A yowl echoed in the empty hallways as a large form smothered the cat beneath it. A heavy door flung back, banging against the wall as the figure sat up and placed the shaking cat in its lap. "What was that?" asked a very irritated Mrs. Weasley to the sitting form. A sheepish smile crinkled a weathered face, "Nothing Molly, I just tripped over the cat." The woman huffed as she stomped back into the room, but the others stayed out. "Is she ok, Sirius?" asked Lupin. The cat was sitting somewhat grumpily in his lap, but started purring slightly. Sirius looked down, his smile kind as he affectionately petted her, "Yeah, she's fine."

"Oh, shit," swore a hoarse, angry whisper. Everyone looked around suddenly, looking for the source of the curse. "Who said that?" questioned George, "Fred?" The accused brother glared at his twin, "That wasn't me!" Ginny glanced at everyone, "Who said it then?" Ron shrugged, "As long as mum didn't hear us, who cares?" Eyes blazed as Hermione stared at him, "What do you mean it doesn't matter?! A voice pops out of nowhere and—"

"What's wrong Sirius?" Harry interrupted. The man had been glaring crossly at a certain segment of the wall for a while, but looked up giving Harry a comforting smile. "It's nothing Harry, I just kinda zoned out for a second." Lupin was looking out of the corner of eyes at the same wall, disapproval gleaming in his usually gentle eyes. The cat had its hair on end, and was hissing slightly as its eyes bore into the wall. The shadows moved yet again, and a single shade escaped up the third level. The cat leapt out of Sirius's lap, and bolted up the stairway. The children looked up after the cat curiously, while the two adults had a knowing look in their eyes. "George!! Fred!! Ginny!! Ron!! Harry!! Hermione!! Everyone in here NOW!!" roared a voice. They all jumped, and rushed back into the room, Lupin being the last to enter. "Thank goodness this ends tomorrow," he told his old friend. Sirius laughed slightly, "Yeah. How long do you think it will take?"

"In the mood she's in, within five minutes." Smiling in amusement, they disappeared into the room.

Harry sat gratefully at the table, his nerves still raw by the afternoon's events. They had found more doxies in one of the rooms upstairs, and they had spent most of the day cleaning them out. This little group had been a pain to get out, for they had been really vicious, plus Kreacher kept on getting in their way. And there was tomorrow to look forward to as well. Also, that incident in the hallway with the cat still bothered him. Where had that voice come from? It certainly didn't sound familiar, but maybe his mind was playing tricks with him. It was probably George and Fred playing around again. With that, he delved into the meal that Mrs. Weasley had cooked. As they enjoyed their dinner, the cat came strolling in. First it rubbed against Harry's legs, then Sirius's. He stopped eating, and looked down at the cat, "You want something?" The cat placed its paws on his leg, and mewed happily. Smiling, Sirius took a small sliver of meat off his plate and gave it to her. Purring, it tore at the gift. "Really Sirius," complained Mrs. Weasley, "We shouldn't feed her at the table." After it finished its piece, it jumped into Sirius's lap tiredly. He cocked an interested eyebrow, but resumed eating. After a few minutes of clanging silverware and cheerful conversation, a shrill scream shook the listeners' eardrums. "FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING SNIVILING NONSENSE YOU FUCKING YUPPIE CUNT! I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR MOTHER FUCKING EYES OUT SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU STUPID RUTTING WHORE! GO FUCK YOURSELF BITCH!" Complete silence filled the house as those around the table had their eyes nearly popping out of their heads. Sirius had placed his forehead on the table, his shoulders shaking, Mrs. Weasley had her face in her hands, Lupin was shaking his head, Mr. Weasley was barely able to contain his laughter, and the cat looked like it was about to explode in rage. Fred and George exchanged smiles and were about to leave the table when a horrible voice reached down to them, "How dare you—"

"HOW DARE YOU MY ASS YOU FUCKING BITCH! GO BURN IN HELL AND LICK SATANS FUCKING DICK YA WHORE!" Fred and George now ran towards the door, and before anyone could stop them, a loud explosion was heard upstairs. The house immediately shook, causing dishes to fall and break, and everyone to be disoriented for a while. As soon as the shaking stopped, everyone rose and tried to head to the door. "You will stay here!!" commanded a flustered Mrs. Weasley to the children. Sirius, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and the cat flew out the door, leaving the others baffled and the twins whining. "C'mon mom! We want to go see!"

"Yeah, let's see what happened to that cruddy hag! Wait George, we can apparate!!" Mrs. Weasley's wand flashed dangerously, "You…will…do…no…such…thing. Sit...now." The twins gulped and obeyed reluctantly. Mrs. Weasley sat trembling in a chair, and the others followed suit. Harry looked over to the shocked woman, "Mrs. Weasley…what…?"

"Don't worry over it Harry, it will be taken care of in a moment," she replied curtly. They sat in silence for a few minutes before voices were heard upstairs. But they were carefully controlled so that the words couldn't be heard. An unfamiliar voice yelled out, anger clear in their voice. Then Lupin's soft voice was heard, soon followed by a cool Mr. Weasley and a shouting Sirius. The voice that had been yelling at Mrs. Black was now responding heatedly to the conversation. The other unfamiliar tone snapped back, their yell now rising to a volume that some words could be heard, "—assumed?! You assumed?! We heard every word you said downstairs and you—" The rampage was stopped by Sirius's voice saying something. The voices continued for a few minutes before a stomping was heard, eventually fading away. The three men came back down, a weary look plaster on each of their features, even though amusement lit all six eyes. "What happened?"

"Who was it?"

"Was it Tonks? Sounded like it."

"Is the picture ruined?"

"Is it blown off the wall into itty bitty pieces?"

"Why would they do such a thing?" The questions kept coming nonstop, bewildering the men. "Whoa, whoa," said Sirius, "one question at a time." The cat marched in, tail twitching considerably as she settled for a seat in Harry's lap. Not many noticed this as Hermione asked the main question who plagued everyone, "What happened, Mr. Weasley?" The red-haired man cleared his throat, and played with his glasses. "Mrs. Black had an, uh, unexpected visit. She, of course, raged her tirade at her intruder, but they, uh, reacted, as you obviously, and sadly, heard." Hermione and Ginny blushed, thinking back on the words used. George and Fred leaned forward, interest shining off their faces, "What exactly happened?" Fred asked, "Yeah," prompted George, "that must have been a heck of a spell to be able to shake the house like that." Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I bet you two are dying to know what it is so you can blow up the school." The twins tried to look taken aback, "Never!" gasped Fred, "Right George?" His identical brother nodded vigorously, "Yeah, blowing up the school would end all our fun!" Now everyone rolled their eyes. "But dad," Ginny murmured, "what happened to Mrs. Black?"

"Well, it seems that Mrs. Black also placed a VERY strong protection spell on her portrait, so there is barely any damage done to her. She does have a few burns now though." Everyone, even Sirius, made a disappointed face, Fred and George the most so. Lupin continued, "The attack did, however spread to the surrounding wall. You will see it on your way upstairs." This perked up the twins, but everyone else looked slightly apprehensive. Harry spoke next, "Who was it, Sirius?" His godfather said nothing, but looked upward at the ceiling in thought. "You'll find out soon enough," he answered cryptically. Ron leaned forward, "Why can't you tell us?" The adults exchanged glances, "It's not our place to, dear," Mrs. Weasley said sharply, "And you will ask no more of it." The questions that were bubbling inside the children's brains popped, dissipating from thought. They resumed the meal, even though it was now not as cheerful as it was before. Mrs. Weasley a little time later reminded Harry of his trial the next day, and made the rest of the meal time especially gloomy.

When the torturous feast ended everyone went up the stairs in a group and had different reactions to what they saw. Fred and George instantly burst into crazy laughter, Hermione and Ginny's jaws dropped to the floor, Harry looked on in shock, Ron gazed amazed, the cat nestled its head firmly into Sirius's hair, and the men sighed in unison as Mrs. Weasley cried out in dismay. The wall was completely blown away, the stones, ornaments, everything. The ribs of the house were bare and torched to the point that it was a wonder that they were still standing. The only parts that remained of the stone wall were those that had portraits upon them. "All my hard work!! Ruined!! I'm going to kill—" Sirius and Lupin gave her killer glares, making her go silent. The cat shook on Sirius's shoulder at Mrs. Weasley's reaction. The twins, once again, gave disappointed faces. Then everyone went upstairs to sleep, dreading the arrival of the next day.

---------------

Ron watched as Hermione paced anxiously by the front door, the late morning sun reflecting on her brown hair. "Will you stop that damned pacing Hermione!" exclaimed an annoyed red head, "It won't make him come back faster!" She stopped and looked at him worried, "But Ron! What if he failed? What if he can't come back to Hogwarts?" Her face was inches from his own as she asked, making Ron blush suddenly. He stuttered as he turned away, "H--he won't. I--I mean, Dad's w--with him right?" She blinked at him, "Ron? Are you ok?" He nodded curtly, before a loud crash was heard above them. It was a great distraction from the awkward situation, "Do you think we have a Peeves-like ghost here?" Hermione shuddered, "I hope not, one of him is quite enough." Mrs. Weasley's yelling was heard even from the third floor, and both sighed. Just then, the door opened, and someone stepped inside. "Harry!!" both shouted as they ran towards their friend. Harry gave a huge smile as he said, "I passed! I still get to go to Hogwarts!" At that moment, everyone appeared suddenly, Mrs. Weasley came downstairs with Lupin and Ginny, Sirius came up from the kitchen with the cat and Fred and George apparated into the hall. Mr. Weasley closed the door behind them as exclamations began to ring in the air, "We are so happy for you dear…"

"Way to go Harry!"

"I knew they would let you back!"

"Congratulations, Harry."

"You get to come to school!"

"He got off, he got off, he got off," The happy group shouted and laughed around him, making Harry beam. That is, until he saw the torn expression of happiness and sorrow on his Godfather's face. The cat then came up and rubbed against his legs, purring loudly. Harry reached down to pet her, when she suddenly ran away. "Huh?" Harry asked, the cat had never run away from him before. Even everyone also noticed this, and looked on in shock. "That's weird…" Hermione began before she let out a gasp of surprise. The white cat had started to change color, becoming a silver tone. Then it started to grow. Everyone backed away from the shifting cat, confusion written on every face, except for the adults. Paws soon became hands and feet, and Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately recognized what was going on. They had seen this before, but were still surprised that an Animagnus was in the house without the adults knowing. The person, now fully transformed, kneeled on the ground, a curtain of long silver covering their face. Suddenly, after a soft murmur from the form, the hair floated in the air, and made a simple ponytail at the nape of their neck.

They then rose gracefully and looked straight into Harry's eyes. It was his turn to gasp in shock, she was extremely beautiful. There was ethereal presence in her beauty, causing even Hermione to sigh in awe. Her eyes were a deep blue, matching the tasteful blue cloak she wore. It folded behind her like a bridal train, for it was a long length. Beneath it, she wore an ivory full length dress that splayed itself across the dusty floor. It was sleeveless, and the cloak she wore draped down to reveal her pale skin of her shoulders. For a few seconds, everyone just stared at her in astonishment. Then she, to the surprise of all, cooed as she suddenly ran to Harry, and hugged him. "Finally!" her melodious voice rang like bells as she ruffled his hair, "I can finally look you in the eye! I was starting to get cricks in my neck from looking up at you all the time." Her smile was extremely gentle as she grinned down at the boy in her arms. Harry was in too much shock to speak, but the others made up for that. "Who the bloody hell are you?!"

"RON!"

"sorry mum………."

"Why does Harry get all the babes?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was there an Animagnus in the house?!"

"What's going on around here?"

"Who are you?!" The questions and statements surrounded the woman hugging Harry, but she was too busy scanning the area around her to notice. Their voices became louder when she backed away from Harry, her orange eyes shifting in all different directions. She growled softly, "Where is she? The baka……….she's always late." No one but Harry heard her, for she was covered up by the shouts demanding her to answer. He leaned against the wall, slightly overwhelmed with what was happening. While the others were looking curiously at blue-clad woman who was still searching frantically, a pair of ghostly pale hands came out from the wall behind Harry. No one noticed them till they snaked their way around him, and a body materialized out of the wall. Almost everyone jumped alarmed, the only one who remained still was the woman who was now glaring at the situation.

The form who now grasped Harry was a petite girl, with short cropped spiky black hair that dipped a foot on one side, with a mesh of metallic blue to the top right side of her head that contrasted with the green of her eyes. She held onto Harry tightly so he couldn't pull away, standing on her tiptoes to be able to reach his head. "Hello there, my dear," she purred in a seductively low voice into his left ear, "My dear, little Harry Potter. I've been watching and waiting for you." She nipped at his ear lightly, causing Harry to turn multiple shades of red, and slid her one of her hands downward from his chest as the other toyed with his hair, but stopped as the tall beauty gasped, "What do you think you're…" Her eyes narrowed as she yelled, "DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE!! YOU WILL STOP, NOW!!!" The shorter girl cackled as she leapt back and dissolved into the wall again, baffling those who watched, and who now looked around them randomly. However, the tall girl carefully traced her eyes down a certain path that led up to the ceiling. She suddenly pulled out her wand and shrieked, "ACCIO LADE!" The short girl came flying towards her summoner from the ceiling high above, but miraculously managed to do a somersault off the other woman's head and landed near Sirius. Within a second of landing she quickly back flipped and settled herself on the wizard's shoulders, resting her head on top of his own. She smiled lazily, her eyes turning a shimmering gold color as she stuck her tongue out at the tall woman. "Gah, you're no fun!" exclaimed the girl, blowing some her blue bangs out of her face as she hugged her perch.

Sirius looked up with a rather annoyed expression at the girl as she began to toy with his long hair. A strange, strangled sound erupted from a pale throat, "Why you…" She was interrupted by two male voices yelling, "You're the one that blew up the wall!!" Fred and George hopped over and looked reverently up at the leering girl. "Oh!! You like that eh? Haha!!" she then jumped off her perch's shoulders. As soon as she landed, the twins looked down at her in shock; she barely reached either of their chests. They exchanged evil smiles and pounced on her. "Aww, you're so cute!" teased George as he hugged her. "An adorable little doll! How old are you? 12?" cooed Fred as he patted her head. Sirius and Mr. Weasley roared in laughter while Lupin chuckled with the blue robed woman at the red staining the girl's cheeks. She turned to one of her tormenters and yelled, "grrr……stop that ya pricks!!!"

With that, she started to disappear into the floor. The silver haired woman ran forward, and dove her arm through the wood. Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she began muttering how what was happening was not possible without a very complicated spell. The woman ignored her, and continued her search in the wood, and was now up to her shoulder. She smiled as her actions were responded with a cry, "Damn, that's my hair you bitch!!" The black haired girl was pulled up and placed firmly on the floor in front of her assaulter. A pout lurked on her peach lips as she looked up at the other woman who was glaring half-heartedly at her. Before either could open their mouths, a shout rose, "Could someone tell us what's going on around here?!" Hermione was standing next to Ron, who was covering his ears, face pink with exasperation. Harry nodded shakingly as he looked to the two women, "Who are you?" The silver beauty covered her mouth in slight horror, "We haven't properly introduced ourselves! Oh, I am so sorry!" She did a graceful curtsy, "I'm Tirilos Gloward, age 18, blood type AB negative, birthday November 21st." She lifted her head giving a huge, gentle smile. Her companion rolled her eyes, "Had to give all the personal info didn't ya?" Tirilos glared, "You will too!"

"Yeah right. I'll go to hell first," spat out a reply. A look told her otherwise, "Ok, ok. Sheesh, ya think ya can be any more annoying?" She sighed, and turned toward the kids, "Asalade, 18, AB negative, October 13th," she turned to look at Tirilos, "there, happy?"

"NO WAY!!" three red heads yelled out. Asalade glared annoyed as Ron cried out, "There is no way you can be eighteen!!" Fred nodded vigorously, "Yeah, that would make you older than us!" George pointed a finger at her, "And you're so short!!" She placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah well, I'm older, so you'd better fucking get used to it." Ginny and Hermione blushed rather suddenly. Tirilos, now standing next to Sirius, gave Asalade a blank look, "Lade, please. There are some innocents in here you know."

"So? They're gonna have to face it sooner or later. Might as well face it now," she responded with a drawl. She rocked back on her heels, before realizing Mrs. Weasley's hideous glare. "Uh," she chocked, "Hi Mrs. W. Uh…sorry about the wall…yeah, uh…I think I'll go now." She started to fade into the floor again, but this time Tirilos was ready. "Now Asalade," she said with sweetness as she picked her up by the collar of her cloak, "You wrecked the wall, thus you should be able to face Mrs. Weasley's punishment." Asalade gulped as she looked at the feral expression of her soon-to-punisher's face. "Shit," then she suddenly vanished. Her cloak flopped down limply, as Mrs. Weasley growled in frustration. "Well," Tirilos chirruped smiling, "I think that was a good punishment." Several glares were pointed in her direction, the hottest belonging to Mrs. Weasley, "What do you mean that was a good punishment?! She blew up the wall!!" Hermione nodded vigorously, while Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin gave her interested glances. Tirilos pointed toward a veiled photo, "It shut up Mrs. Black quite a good bit. She hasn't screamed at us even though we're conversing rather loudly." Looks of realization dawned on everyone's face, and a smile spread across Sirius's. Ginny had shyly come up and now tugged on the sapphire robes, "Um…Miss Tirilos? Why are you here?" The questioned woman looked down grinning, "Please, call me Tiri. Tirilos is a mouthful, and Miss makes me sound old." Hermione firmly planted her hands on her hips as she gave a suspecting glare, "Yeah, and why did you hide yourselves from us?" Tiri sighed and stared at the ceiling, "LADE!! Get down here!!" A muffled yell barely reached their ears, "Why?!" Shaking her silver locks, Tiri shouted, "Because it's time to explain why we're here!!"

"You're better at that shit!!"

"Well, you still need to be down here!!"

"Mrs. W will kill me!!" Tiri looked at Mrs. Weasley appealingly, and the woman glared but was softened by a soft, "Come dear, she does need to be down here." Mrs. Weasley wearyingly nodded. Smiling, green eyes scanned the ceiling once more, "She said she wouldn't kill you Lade. So stop being a brat and get down here!!" The last few words echoed as silence filled the house. Everyone looked up at the ceiling expectantly, but were surprised by Sirius saying softly, "Why do you always attack me?" All looked at the smile on Asalade's face as she rode on his back, "Well why not?" Chuckles broke from a few of the onlookers, but most looked on in annoyance. Tiri's cheeks flushed slightly as she muttered, "Lade, please let go of Sirius." Black hair flung back and forth as Asalade shook her head, "Nope, especially since you called me a brat." Mrs. Weasley stepped in front of Sirius, and gave Lade one of her famous looks. Laughing nervously, Asalade slipped off Sirius' back.

Hermione looked on with distaste at the girl, while Harry tilted his head to the side in slight amusement unlike the rest of the wizards who stared in confusion. Asalade wore a spiked band around her neck, while colorful bracelets and rings glittered and clinked on her wrists and fingers. Her black pants were wide and baggy, with multiple belts draping and winding from top to bottom. Her similar colored shirt was long-sleeved, with safety pins making trails up her arms and making a border around the edges. She smiled viciously as Hermione glared at her, "What?" The girl turned her head in disgust, while the others tried to figure out her wardrobe. "What's with the silver things on your shirt?" asked Ron. Asalade cocked an eyebrow in shock, "They're safety pins ya idiot. They make damn good decorations." Ginny pointed at the straps on her pants, "What do those belts do?" Asalade shook her head, "Damn. Don't any of ya know about muggle clothing? The belts are decorative too, guess I could use them to chock people, but other than that, they're useless." Tiri, Sirius, Lupin and even Mrs. Weasley smiled in amusement as other questions were rained upon Lade, making her flustered. Surprisingly, it was Harry who interrupted them, "You still haven't told us what you are doing here." His heated voice caught everyone's attention. A serious look now plaster on Tiri's face, she turned to look him in the eye. "Sorry Harry," she started, "We do owe you an explanation." Lade smiled vigorously at the boy, "He's got a temper doesn't he? This will be fun." Hermione glared at her, "What will be fun?"

"What's it to ya, bitch?" Lade snapped, making Hermione flush with rage. Before a fight could begin, Tiri got in the way, "Sorry, Miss Hermione, Lade sometimes doesn't know when to stop." She turned to Asalade, "Don't call her that again." The girl shrugged nonchalantly, and sat down, though there was no chair. Many ogled in wonder and were about to ask more questions when Tirilos answered them, "Levitation, it's a special ability used by Lade and I. I'll explain some other time, for now, we need to tell you why we're here." The adults nodded in solemn agreement, encouraging Tiri to continue. "The reason why we're here," she turned once again to look at Harry, "is to protect you." As the words sunk into the teenagers, a variety of emotions sprang up on each of their faces. Harry took a trembling step forward, "Why?" Asalade rolled her eyes from where she floated, "Because that bastard Voldemort is back, no duh." Almost all shuddered at his naming except Tiri and Harry, who looked at the two women in shock. "You know....I mean...you know what happened?" Tiri nodded, "Yes, we were told." Hermione pointed at them, "But you actually believe it?" Both Asalade's and Tirilos's eyes glazed over with an unfathomable emotion. "Yes," they answered together, "And we plan on fighting that son of a bitch to his miserable end," Lade continued. Fred and George exchanged glances before facing the girls again, "To bad you're not members of the Order of the Phoenix, you would kick some butt!" Tiri blinked, "But we are members." Both twins exploded, "That's so not fair!! You're only one year older than us!!" cried George. Fred shouted, "Really!! C'mon mum, this is so unjust!!" Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "These girls have special qualifications that allow them to be the youngest members in our order." Ron tilted his head, "And what would that be mum?" The woman glared, "That is none of your business Ronald Weasley—"

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I think they ought to know," Tiri interrupted smoothly. The motherly woman glanced lovingly at her, "Whatever you think is best, dear." Bowing slightly, Tiri turned to face Ron, "Lade and I are Aurors, been so since we were sixteen." Ron and Harry's jaw nearly dropped to the ground in shock, Hermione gaped at them in disbelief, "That's impossible." Lade cracked her neck lazily, "You don't know how many times I've heard that." Tiri giggled, "Tell me about it, but it is true, we are Aurors. We follow after our parents' footsteps, Godwyn, Naomi, Gwindom, and Diana Gloward." Hermione's eyes widened in respect, "The Gloward Quarter? You're the children of the famous Gloward Quarter?" Tiri smiled, "Yep, Gwindom and Diana were my parents—"

"And Godwyn and Naomi were mine," Lade finished, a slight frown on her face. Ron blinked in awe, "That is so cool!" Hermione stared blankly at Ron, "You know who their parents are?" He nodded, "They're famous for their missions in England, as well as many other European countries. They also did some pretty risky jobs in other parts of the world." Harry and Hermione just stared in shock, and even Sirius and Lupin looked slightly impressed. Ron blushed at all the attention when suddenly Sirius said, "Yeah, they were good people, all of them. They and others fought long and hard last time." He gave Tiri a special look before she turned back to Harry, "Yeah, because of our skills Dumbledore recruited us to watch over you this year." Harry's eyes narrowed at the idea when Ginny spoke up, "Um, are you going to be teachers?" Tiri and Lade blinked rapidly before bursting into outrageous laughter. Tears of mirth poured down Tiri's ivory cheeks as she chuckled out her answer, "N-no!" Lade was now bending over gasping for air, "Us...teachers?! Now that's an image!!" Ginny and the others blinked in confusion, "Then how are you going to be able to go to Hogwarts? Be janitors or something?" asked Ron. Tiri looked offended as she commented, "And work under that poor excuse of a man? Absolutely not." Lade shook her head as she slid off her invisible stool, "There is no way in hell I would work under that prick. Naw, we're going to be students." Once again, the teenagers had another surprise dumped on them, and the first to cry out was Hermione. "How can you do that?! You're too old to attend!!" Fred pointed a finger, "Yeah, how?! You didn't even grow up here in Britain!!" The others nodded in earnest as Tiri looked on, "Don't you guys know anything? The American school of magic totally sucks. It is overcrowded and does not provide a good learning atmosphere. Thus, according to Hogwarts standards, we're supposedly only in year five." Lade smiled dreamily, "Yeah, but we had the funnest time. We constantly smoked and constantly kicked the teachers' asses, and—"

"Learned absolutely nothing useful," Tiri finished sharply. "And I don't think it was fair what you did to Professor Winkies, giving him a polyjuice potion with dog hair in it. It took Madame Smith weeks to get rid of his canine nose." Asalade roared with laughter, "Oh!! I'd forgotten about that one!! That was Thomas's idea, and it worked so great!!"

"You used me!! I thought you were going to use that potion to act as Megan Lakes to put wartcap powder, which I stole from Professor Winkies ingredients cupboard to remind you, to put in Brittany Vannort's bed!!" Fred and George looked on really impressed, "Ooo!! That's so nasty and cruel one Tiri! You're not as innocent looking as you seem!" Tiri blushed furiously as she stuttered, "I-I, well, she…I mean…she cheated off my test so that she could say that I looked at hers and get me in trouble!! She deserved it." She hugged herself, "Anyway, that doesn't really matter now does it? What matters now is protecting Harry from Voldemort." Many hissed, causing Tiri to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Good god, will all of you quit? Being frightened by even his mere name is fodder for him," she stated simply. Lade smiled wickedly before murmuring softly beneath her breath, "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort…" Ron twitched uncomfortably since he was the only one who could hear her. Everyone started talking again, that is, except Harry. Mrs. Weasley smiled widely at the chatting group, "Let's go down to the kitchen, this calls for a celebratory meal!" Asalade was the first to run down the stairs screaming, "FOOD!!" Fred and George followed immediately after, Ginny, Hermione, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley shouting orders not to mess up her kitchen. Sirius had an extremely gloomy expression on his face as he started down the stairwell. Tiri came up and place her slim hand on his shoulder, "Sirius?" He turned to her, his eyes dark with many conflicting emotions as he stared at her. He managed a weak smile as he took her hand in one of his own, "It's nothing Tiri, don't worry yourself about it." With that, he let go of her and disappeared into the shadows draping the stairs. Tiri followed soon after, an expression of apprehension darkening her fine features.

---------------

So how did you like that folks? ((rubs bandaged head while Korva hugs Alex fish)) ; (I'm going to kill that stuffed animal sooner or later…..) Anyway, a nice, LONG, chapter for your enjoyment. Expect each to be about this length, and about a 2 weeks break between each one at minimum. ((Korva butts in)) Yeah, and if you want more…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Or else I'll send my demon kitty to attack you!! Mwahahahahahah!!! ((Inogen hides face in Kero-chan plushie))


End file.
